Unused content
behind an unused background in Dragon's Lair]] Unused content is a group of components in video games that were not used or changed during development. Information about unused content can come from many different sources such as developers revealing some of the game's information while in development, promotional material that could use an earlier build of the game or unused files found in the final game. The original laserdisc games Dragon's Lair and Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp have had many elements removed before their releases. Dragon's Lair The original Dragon's Lair has a large amount of unused content that was mostly cut from the game due to time and/or memory constraints. The game as originally created seems to be much slower-paced than the final release as the levels, quick time events and even death scenes were longer and more detailed. Introduction sequence * The original intro sequence did not feature the subtitles that identify the names of the characters. Scenes and death scenes * There was a version of the reviving scene with a background of multiple different-colored Dirks running instead of hovering skeletons. The reviving and game over scenes were longer and contained music that is not in the final version. * The yellow room's floor did not crumble and led to several different scenes: A scene where Dirk slowly walks up to a door smacking his face against it, which causes the pile of bricks to fall; another where he runs to the right instead of the left; and a scene where he moves a log that leads to a secret door, which he enters. * The tentacle room had one scene in which Dirk walked up the stairs without the left side being filled with tentacles, and another had Dirk jumping to a shelf of weapons attempting to retrieve one but he would end up breaking one and retreating back to the middle of the room. * In the pool room, The floor did not crumble away as Dirk moved forward. Dirk looked up at a pile of rocks that about to fall on him and he could run left or right. Scenes such as Dirk approaching a wall of knives as well as the crumbling floor lasted longer likely to give the player more time to react. When Dirk approached the pool, a fire would erupt behind him, prompting him to jump into the water, being greeted by snakes who were not inside of walls and were coiled together. When Dirk is about to be crushed, the spiders of the room are present. * The flattening stair scene has Dirk walking down the first flight of stairs without them slanting and making him slip. The pit's tentacle monsters do not appear, and the scene of the second flight of stairs flattening is longer. * In the snake pit, only one snake appears. * The Giddy Goons level has a trap that is used against three of the Goons, however, if Dirk immediately walks right, he will trigger the trap and a death scene will play where he is brutally impaled up against a wall, choking. The scene where Dirk slices a Giddy Goon in half is a scene where a button must be pressed and is not present in a death scene. * The room known as the "Fire Room" does not have fire and instead uses the green tentacles from a previous scene. Dirk could escape through the door with no harm or move the bench that leads to another room. * The wizard's chamber did not have the bubbly green monster present, and had Dirk walk to and interact with the three potions located in the left side of the room. One potion enhanced Dirk's sword and another he simply drank from. Dirk could also climb down a ladder to another room. * The Crypt scene did not have Daphne, the chattering skulls, large skeleton hands or the black swarm present. There were also only two skeletal ghosts instead of three. * The catwalk scene had an extended scene of Dirk climbing a loose rope upward to the door, and it had another of Dirk entering a magical door after fending off bats. * The caves room did not have a veil of electricity chasing after Dirk and forcing him into one room. If he went right, Dirk would be in a room of three moving rocks and dark tentacles that he would have to hop over in order to advance. The lava room and the crushing door were their own separate rooms that Dirk could choose to go. Gargoyles The Gargoyles scene was an intended scene that did not make it past the line drawings stage. It would have had Dirk encounter four Gargoyles armed with spears. One Gargoyle throws a spear at Dirk, but he destroys it with his sword. Three more Gargoyles then throw all their spears at Dirk. As several small volcanoes begin to erupt, Dirk hops onto some stepping stones in a river leading to the land that the Gargoyles are on. Dirk fends off the Gargoyles as he makes his way across. He reaches their side and finds a treasure chest on the top of a hill; the chest has a staircase inside it leading to Singe's lair. Dirk enters just before some spears impale him. In 2002, this scene was painted and made playable in the anniversary box set of Dragon's Lair. Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp Dragon's Lair II only has one missing scene, as opposed to all of the content unused by its predecessor. The scene was of Dirk and Mordroc battling aboard Mordroc's brother until the wizard gets the upper hand on Dirk as he crashes onto a pirate's ship. A group of small pirates confiscate Dirk's sword as the inside of the ship begins to flood and Dirk climbs up to the surface. He finds a dagger before being washed back to the side of the ship alongside the captain and a sailor who happened to have Dirk's sword on his back. Dirk tries to get the sword back but is roped up and once again pushes back by water, and the scene's climax is unknown. Death scenes exist however such as Dirk getting his finger bitten by a sailor, running into the mouth of a large fish named Jaws as wells as two of him being eaten by a kraken. The storyboard of the scene was a featured in the Dragon's Lair Trilogy, ''and a similar scene is found in ''Dragon's Lair III: The Curse of Mordread. Trivia * The Gargoyles would later appear in Dragon's Lair 3D. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Deleted Levels Category:Deleted Characters Category:Deleted